Joji Higashikata
Joji Higashikata, (じょじ ひがしかた,'' Higashikata Joji) ''Is A Core Protagonist And Major Ally In JoJo's Bizarre Experience: JoJolion. He is The Third Son Of Norisuke Higashikata, And Wields The Stand, King Ink. Appearance Joji Is a 17-year-old male of average height And Is Average Build. His hair is a shaggy type hairstyle with hair sticking from the left, right and top. He Wears A grey and green zipper hoodie with Blue lines on the arms.On the arms,there are some kind of 8-bit monster decals on it. it also has white and blue on the forearm and the edge of the hoodie. he also wears A black and blue sneakers. Personality Joji is described as a 'Lucky and Nice Guy' and 'Normal and cool' and is usually the higashikata family's favorite child. Despite his behavior, He is very serious and calm When something wrong. Synopsis History Joji Higashikata was born In the Higashikata family around 1994, The Higashikata family were successful in the fruit importing business and treated Joji like a member of the family. they said that He is handsome and unique addition to the family. They take care of him almost every single time and play with him whenever they see him. When he was 10, He is treated as A prince by Norisuke and the family and lets him take a bite of one of the ruby roman grapes and he liked it. one day at middle school, he was picked on by group of boys, with the one at the front as the leader. Due to his Kind behavior, he couldn't fight back. luckly, he was saved by a young pink haired girl named Yasuho Hirose. As Token Of His Appreciation, He told her that they can hangout at the fruit parlor. After an hour of talking about their day, age and what do they like to do, Joji and Yasuho Officially became friends. Before they went home, Joshu comes to the palor, wonder where Yashuo has gone, Only to Find that Joji and Yasuho are talking to each other. Thinking that Yasuho is dating Joji, Joshu Tries Beat Up Joji, only to be beated by Joji. One Day After The Fight, Yasuho hasn't been seen at school, Which made Joji worried. Three days later and Yasuho Hasn't returned To school, This causes Joji to go to the Hirose Residence To Check if she's ok. Her mother tells him That Yasuho Is in the hospital After Trying To commit suicide. This Shocked Joji, Because She was the only friend he had. He went to the hospital to see her if she was ok, Yasuho tells him the reason why she tried to kill herself, she said that she bought a hairclip and she started feeling odd for the rest of the week, As in she was shedding skin flakes of her skin. She tried to commit suicide after She sees her "Father", who 'cuts ties' with her. Her mother finds her and call the ambulance before she dies. During her recovery, She meets A man in Sailor suit and a woman, The man in the sailor suit destroys the hairclip. The man tells her that the hair clip was a monster called a "Rock Human", Which Joji finds it hard to believe, The man and women tells her to keep it a secret, to which she agrees. Joji Is happy that she's alive and remains friends for a long time. in 2011, Joji is 17 years old and is in high school While Yasuho is in college. My Stand, King Ink! When Joji was walking from home to school, he decided to walk through the wall eyes for an easy shorcut to the school. When he arrived, he started to feel an itch on his neck and went to the bathroom. When he looked, he saw bite marks on his neck. Abilities and Powers Gallery | Trivia His design is based off of the Demi-fiend from Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne.